stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tal Shiar
The Tal Shiar (alternate spelling: Tal'Shiar) was an intelligence agency and secret police service of the Romulan Star Empire. People who served in the regular Romulan Star Navy or the Romulan Ground Forces were sometimes offered Tal Shiar positions. When the official offer was made, they were offered with the opportunity to decline. ( video game: ) In 2372, the Tal Shiar joined with the Cardassian Obsidian Order in an attack against the Founder's homeworld in the Gamma Quadrant. The attack proved to be a trap, with Colonel Lovok replaced by a Changeling. The joint fleet was destroyed by the Jem'Hadar and the survivors were taken prisoner. ( ) It was rumored that the Praetor had Praetorian Guard members within the Tal Shiar, to keep watch over the secret police and report any indications of disloyalty or deception. However, there was talk the Tal Shiar had agents in the Tal Prai'ex as well. Thus, the Tal Prai'ex and the Tal Shiar acted as checks on each other's potentially dictatorial power. Also, either group could make use of espionage ships. The chairman of the Tal Shiar is known as the dhaemnasi. ( ) During the Dominion War the Tal Shiar prevented the Dominion from causing at least six mass-casualty events. |Emael Mosekhesailho, Part I}} In late 2382, the Tal Shiar probed the mind of Captain Markev Riganoff. Later in 2383, after much interrogation, General Kassus ordered the release of Dr. Felix Adar. ( : "Night Club", "The Forgotten Planet") At some point in the late 2380s a group of Tal Shiar operatives led by Hakeev tr'Droall were contacted by the Iconians through their servitors the Elachi. Under Iconian direction, in 2387 they deployed a weapon that triggered the Hobus star to begin building towards supernova. The subsequent blast destroyed Romulus and Remus, among other planets, killing billions of Romulans and Remans and sending the Romulan Star Empire into a death spiral. In the post-supernova chaos the Tal Shiar became one of several political groups vying for power and eventually broke away from the legitimate Imperial government now seated on Rator III. ( ; Ahrir'fvahir Mnean?) In 2410, following the signing of the Treaty of Khitomer between Praetor Velal tr'Hrienteh and the new Romulan Republic, Velal officially declared the Tal Shiar's membership enemies of the state. ( |Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha, Part II}}) Members *Hiromi *Kamui of the House of Vegeta *Kassus ( ) *Koval *Sela *Siraika *Vreenak *Trevak Operatives *Almak *Rhiana Keras ( : "The Forgotten Planet") *Koval *Livara *Lovok *Neleras ( : "Take Me Out to the Zoo") *Rakal *Rekar *R'mor ( : "Night Club") *Stelam ( : "The Forgotten Planet") *Tressa *Vanitrox ( : "Killing Spree") *Vrian ( ) Tal Shiar planets/bases/facilities *Anigezareta 12 *Regus V ( ) *Romulus Special groups within the Tal Shiar The Euredyce special forces were highly trained agents who had the task of marking targets within enemy territory that were to be bombed. (Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity: "Times of Change and Times for the Search for Luck") The Tal Shiar's Special Operations Division was entrusted with the most sensitive missions. Trevak served as the first officer of the SOD's Third Infiltration Brigade from 2372 to 2381. ( ) See also * Tal Diann * Tal Prai'ex * Tal Shava Category:Agencies Category:Romulan Star Empire